A CATV network generally provides data services, for both residential and commercial purposes, that include both broadcast audio and video (i.e., television) programming and data services by providing access to the CATV network through a CATV tap-off device. The CATV tap-off device is frequently located near the perimeter of a property so that the cable service provider has easy access to the device. Since most CATV networks are generally connected to other public networks, such as the internet properties are able to enjoy wide-ranging data services through the network connection provided through the CATV tap-off device. The network service from the CATV tap-off device may be extended into a building on a property by installation of equipment for a local area network (LAN). In addition, wireless networking devices, such as WiFi devices, may be incorporated into the LAN to facilitate access to the network.
One problem frequently encountered with such LANs is the difficulty of extending the network to the outside of a building from the inside, or achieving more complete coverage within a building, as WiFi frequencies can be significantly attenuated by walls. One potential solution proposed to overcome this problem of extending the wireless portion of a LAN to the exterior of a building is disclosed in WO2013108938. In that proposed system, the CATV tap-off device includes a wireless access point so that wireless LAN service may be provided within an area of the CATV tap-off. Further, by having several CATV tap-offs connected along a corridor defined by the CATV network lines, each tap-off having a wireless access point, a wireless LAN can be created. However, such a wireless LAN has obvious limitations in that it is unlikely to extend much into buildings adjacent the corridor. The extent that the wireless LAN reaches into the building depends on many factors, including the materials from which the building is constructed, the layout of the building (e.g., how large the floors are, how many floors, etc.), and the types of other potentially interfering devices in use within the building (e.g. microwave ovens, cordless phones, baby monitors, and the like), and the types of interfering devices around the exterior of the building.